Tales of the Three Kingdoms
by Sweet Liquor
Summary: Ministories of the three kingdoms. Edited Story One
1. Prologue

Prologue

These are small mini stories from the three kingdoms my sister and I thought about. Some are just dumb, in fact, they're so dumb that it's funny and that's why it's a good tale. If it doesn't make sense, well, whatever. Anyways, enjoy the tales!


	2. Wu: Da Learns to Fight!

Wu: Da Learns to Fight!

Okay, one day Wu went against the Nanman. Sun Ce was a general and, of course, Da was his officer. So, anyways, Da followed Ce to the Nanman area with a shopping bag. Why? Because she thought that they were going out to go shopping...til she figured out that they're going against the Naman.When the area was clear and safe, Da sat on the ground picking flowers and putting them into her bags.

Then the Nanman ambushed them, luckily, Ce and Da weren't alone, Shang Xiang, Xiao, and Zhou were there… and maybe some other officers. As they fought and Ce fought for his AND Da's life, a Guard Captain out of nowhere came up and said, "Da, why don't go do something! Like, help out!"

"Ach, well, whaddya' expect me to do? Smack then with my bag of flowers!" said Da.

"Ugh, you know what? Here!"The Guardsaid handing Da one of her fans. "Take this and go help out Sun Ce!"

"Oh, so you want me to fan him so he won't get all sweaty and stinky?" Da said clueless.

"No! You're suppose to whack em' with these, see?"Gaurd said. whack whack whack!

"What? No way, that's mean!" said Da.

"Girlfriend! If you don't hit somebody with those fans I'm gonna smack you with my chakrams myself! Got it!" scolded Shang Xiang.

"Fine, okay! Now don't blame me if they get mad!" said Da.

So Da smacked, and killed, her first enemy. "Wow, this is kinda fun!" Da said. Whack Whack Whack!

"Gee, Da, you're pretty good at this!" Complimented Ce.

And in every battle Da was involved in, that was what she did. Yup, so that was how Da Qiao first learned how to smack and defend herself…and Sun Ce.

-------------------------

I had to revise it. My sis told me that I made lots of errors because I forgot most of the story, some are still mistakes but most of them are right!

Well I hope ya'll liked it. I don't really remember how it went but I got most of the parts in. Heehee! This story was thought up by the scene: Never take city boys/ girls to the wilderness and the item: Shopping Bag. Well, please comment up on this! Chow!


	3. Shu: Jiang Wei's Defection

OK! Another one my sister told me. This time, it's probably more confusing...and uh, it's about Jiang Wei defecting Wei for Shu! (Why? Jiang Wei's my sister's favorite)

---------------------------------------------

One day in the Kingdom of Wei, Jiang Wei was "It" playing Hide-and go-Seek with his bodygaurds. When Jiang Wei found them, he hid, but he didn't want to be THAT visible so he went to the Kingdom of Shu to hide there :3 Zhuge Liang saw Jiang Wei from inside a house with some magical portal. Kinda like security camera's except more wizardy. "Who the heck is that guy and what is he doing here!" asked Zhao Yun. "Oh, he's cute! Zhuge Liang, let's adopt him!" suggested Yue Ying. "Adopt? Yue, if I knew you wanted kids we could've just done it in bed," said Zhuge Liang 0o... "No way! I wanna adopt him!" "Fine..." he said in a sigh.

Back in Wei... "Hm? Where's that idiotic kid?" asked Sima Yi. "Er, I don't know, what's his name?" said Cao Ren. "I believe it was Jiang...Jiang Wu?" "Never heard of him." "Yes, I suppose...Oh well!"

Three days later of hiding, Jiang Wei went back to Wei saying that no one found him. Jiang Wei and Sima Yi had a little talk too, not that it was important. Soon, Jiang Wei went to battle Shu with Wei, Jie Ting, saying, "Everone advance, fight as one, to protect this land!" (Just like in DW5). They fought and stuff but when Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang saw eye to eye, Zhuge Liang said, "Jiang Wei, come and join us."

"? Why?" Jiang Wei said.

"Because, we're nicer."

"Uh?"

"...And we give out free cookies."

"Okay! I'm in!"

And that is how Jiang Wei chose Shu over Wei...

-The End!

---------------

Like it? Hope so, please leave a comment before you X-out or press the backspace key!


End file.
